Sem Coragem, Sem Glória/Galeria
S1E03B The house at night.png S1E03B Zoom in on Lincoln's window.png S1E03B Lincoln sipping lemonade.png S1E03B Ah, Friday night.png|"Ah, Friday night." S1E03B Survived school.png|"You survived another week of school. Now it's time to kick back..." S1E03B Forget your troubles.png|"...forget your troubles..." S1E03B Lincoln reaches for something.png S1E03B Brand new video game.png|"...and crack open a brand new video game." S1E03B Lincoln sniffs game cartridge.png S1E03B New game smell.png|"Love that new game smell." S1E03B Wait a minute.png|"Wait a minute." S1E03B Lincoln sniffs something else.png S1E03B Is that....png|"Is that..." S1E03B Oh, no!.png|"Oh no!" S1E03B The girls smell it, too.png S1E03B Mom's perfume.png|"Mom's expensive perfume. Which can only mean one thing." S1E03B Only one thing.png S1E03B Date night.jpg|"Date night?!?" S1E03B Only one other thing.png|"Which can only mean one other thing!" S1E03B Lincoln about to zip out.png S1E03B Rita puts Lori in charge.png|"Lori's in charge! Do as she says! Bye!" S1E03B Lincoln too late.png S1E03B Lincoln NOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!.png|"NOOOOOOOOO!" S1E03B Lincoln downtrodden.png S1E03B Sick kick.png|"She gets a sick thrill from bossing us around!" S1E03B She's the Queen of No.png|"In this house, we call her the Queen of-" "NO!" S1E03B Luna about to shred.png S1E03B No music!.png|"NO MUSIC!" S1E03B Lana with a mud pie.png S1E03B No mud pies!.png|"NO MUD PIES!" S1E03B Totes craycray.png|"NO-" "Way! That's totes cray cray!" S1E03B No phone calls!.png|"No phone calls." S1E03B Lincoln sneaking his game.png S1E03B And no video games!.png|"AND NO..." S1E03B Lori confiscates Lincoln's game.png|"...VIDEO GAMES!" S1E03B Lincoln gameless.png S1E03B Lori's combat boots.png S1E03B Lieutenant Lori.png S1E03B Lori grabs her whistle.png S1E03B Lori blows her whistle.png S1E03B Cadet siblings.png S1E03B At ease.png|"At ease!" S1E03B Lori's soldiers relieved.png S1E03B JUST KIDDING!!!.png|"JUST KIDDING! NOBODY IS TO BE AT EASE IN MY PRESENCE!" S1E03B Loud soldiers resume pose.png S1E03B As you know.png|"As you know..." S1E03B Mom and Dad left me in charge.png|"Mom and Dad left me in charge." S1E03B And that means.png|"That means..." S1E03B You must do as I say.png|"...you have to do as I say..." S1E03B Tall, short, or covered in fur.png|"...whether you're tall, short..." S1E03B Understand the word "sit".png|"...or covered in fur and can only understand the word "sit"." S1E03B Pets sit sans Walt.png S1E03B Walt falls over.png S1E03B Lori unimpressed.png S1E03B Lori resuming instructions.png S1E03B Lori pulls in schedule.png S1E03B Lori's rules.png|"Now, here is our schedule for this evening. 6:00 to 7:00: Sitting on bed with arms folded. 7:00 to 7:30: Chow." S1E03B Chalkboard showing schedule.png|"7:30 to 8:00: Thorough cleaning of mess hall. 8:00: Staring at wall until falling asleep." S1E03B Got it?.png|"Everyone got that?" S1E03B MAM, YES, MAM!.png|"MAM, YES, MAM!" S1E03B SIR, YES, SIR!.png|"SIR, YES, SIR!" S1E03B Do not call Lori "sir".png S1E03B Lana saluting.png S1E03B Lana takes it back.png S1E03B Dismissed!.png|"DISMISSED!" S1E03B End of mission briefing.png S1E03B Upstairs, soldiers!.png S1E03B Geo struggling to climb stairs.png S1E03B Lincoln opens his door.png S1E03B Lincoln crumples a note.png S1E03B Lincoln puts the note in Geo's ball.png S1E03B Hey Geo.png|"Hey Geo." S1E03B Geo the carrier hamster.png|"You want a snack, boy?" S1E03B Lincoln throws the treat.png S1E03B Geo follows the treat.png S1E03B Geo arrives at the twins' room.png S1E03B Geo takes the treat.png S1E03B Twins open door.png S1E03B Lana takes note.png S1E03B Twins with note.png S1E03B Geo arrives at Lisa and Lily's room.png S1E03B Geo bumps the door.png S1E03B Geo takes another treat.png S1E03B Lisa and Lily open the door.png S1E03B Treat flies down hall.png S1E03B Geo going after another treat.png S1E03B Geo eating.png S1E03B Luna takes the note.png S1E03B Luna and Luan read the note.png S1E03B Luna and Luan look at each other.png S1E03B Another treat flies off.png S1E03B Geo scurrying.png S1E03B Lucy and Lynn read the note.png S1E03B Lucy and Lynn look at each other.png S1E03B Geo full.png S1E03B Luna and Lynn sneak past.png S1E03B Lily sneaks past.png S1E03B Lana wearing shades.png S1E03B Lana gives the all clear.png S1E03B Lola, Lucy and Lisa sneak past.png S1E03B Lana backs into Lincoln's room.png S1E03B Luan's eyes pop up.png S1E03B Luan with a wall disguise.png S1E03B Luan enters Lincoln's room.png S1E03B Geo enters Lincoln's room.png S1E03B Leni sneaking out.png S1E03B Lori catches Leni sneaking out.png S1E03B I'm not Leni.png S1E03B I'm wearing a scarf.png S1E03B Lori rolls her eyes.png S1E03B You've got five minutes.png S1E03B Lori goes back to reading.png S1E03B Leni opening the door.png S1E03B Leni exits.png S1E03B Sisters gather in Lincoln's room.png S1E03B Lola worried.png S1E03B More like prison cells.png S1E03B Lincoln steps forward.png S1E03B Every time Lori's left in charge.png S1E03B Take back our Friday nights.png S1E03B I say no more.png S1E03B Lincoln asking Luna.png S1E03B Lincoln asking Lana.png S1E03B It's way harsh.png S1E03B Lincoln mentions Lana's mud pies.png S1E03B I work hard on those.png S1E03B Lincoln asking Lily.png S1E03B Lori won't let you run around naked.png S1E03B Lily protests against the diaper.png S1E03B Let's do something about it.png S1E03B Revolution.jpg S1E03B 16 and a half mag.png S1E03B Lori painting her toenails.png S1E03B Lori stops.png S1E03B Metropolitan nails.png S1E03B Unflattering pedicure.png S1E03B Lori hears something.png S1E03B Lori gets mad.png S1E03B Lily with Luna's guitar.png S1E03B Lori sees Lily rocking out.png S1E03B Lori says Lily's name.png S1E03B Lori goes over.png S1E03B Lori about to scold Lily.png S1E03B Lori hears the door open behind her.png S1E03B Siblings behind Lori.png S1E03B Siblings tackle Lori.png S1E03B Lori's scarf covers the screen.png S1E03B Lincoln removes Lori's scarf.png S1E03B Rebellion against Lori.jpg S1E03B Lori comes to.png S1E03B Your power trip is over.png S1E03B We're taking back our Friday nights!.png S1E03B Lori taken aback.png S1E03B Admit it.png S1E03B You get a sick thrill.png S1E03B Rest of sisters agree.png S1E03B You think I enjoy this?!.png S1E03B I'm the only one.png S1E03B A pile of rubble.png S1E03B It's not like any of you could do it.png S1E03B Yuh-huh.png S1E03B Lincoln could.png S1E03B Lincoln surprised.png S1E03B I could?.png S1E03B We're thinkin' Lincoln.png S1E03B Lincoln in charge?.png S1E03B Ha!.png S1E03B He couldn't lead Cliff to the litter box.png S1E03B Cliff won't use the litter box.png S1E03B Cliff poops on the carpet.png S1E03B Oh yeah?.png S1E03B Challenge accepted.png S1E03B Lori isn't happy.png S1E03B Lincoln takes Lori's whistle.png S1E03B Take her away!.png S1E03B You won't last five minutes!.png S1E03B Lori laughing mainically.png S1E03B Linc follows from behind.png S1E03B Lori laughs from her room.png S1E03B Lincoln closes the door.png S1E03B Lincoln tells Lola to guard.png S1E03B No one goes in.png S1E03B No one comes out.png S1E03B Lola nods.png S1E03B Lola about to zip off.png S1E03B Lola dressed as a guard.png S1E03B Lola spins club.png S1E03B Lola swings club.png S1E03B Lola the guard.png S1E03B Say goodbye to the Queen of No.png S1E03B Lincoln throws Lori's whistle on the ground.png S1E03B Lori's whistle on the ground.png S1E03B And hello to the King of....png S1E03B ...Yes!.png S1E03B The King of Yes.png S1E03B Luna shredding.png S1E03B Lincoln checks on Luna.png S1E03B Yes to music!.png|"Yes to music!" S1E03B Lincoln turns up the sound.png S1E03B Luna still shredding.png S1E03B Lincoln dots eyes in Lana's mudpie.png S1E03B Lana's mudpie has a face.png S1E03B Yes to mud!.png|"Yes to mud!" S1E03B Leni on the phone again.png|"Seriously?" S1E03B Yes to phone calls!.png|"Yes to phone calls!" S1E03B Lincoln and Leni satisfied.png S1E03B And yes to video games!.png|"And yes to video games!" S1E03B Lincoln about to play a game.png S1E03B Super Mega Brawlers Turbo Fighter.png S1E03B XXIV.png S1E03B Round 1.png S1E03B FIGHT!!.png S1E03B SMBTF XXIV fighters.png S1E03B Pause.png S1E03B Linc hears Leni screaming.png S1E03B Linc looks over.png S1E03B Linc heading off.png S1E03B Luan chases Leni with a fake spider.png S1E03B Lincoln startled.png S1E03B Linc observing.png S1E03B Linc chuckles.png S1E03B Okay.png S1E03B Luan and Leni pass by again.png S1E03B Don't get too crazy.png S1E03B Music blares.png S1E03B Lincoln covering his ears.png S1E03B Vase and clock break.png S1E03B Linc runs to check on Luna.png S1E03B Luna jamming loud.png S1E03B Linc notices the amps are on max.png S1E03B Maybe not so....png S1E03B Linc turns down the volume.png S1E03B ...loud.png S1E03B Luna confused.png S1E03B Linc thumbs up.png S1E03B Luna not pleased.png S1E03B Linc sits down.png S1E03B Linc hops over the railing.png S1E03B Linc goes back to the game.png S1E03B Linc catches his controller.png S1E03B Linc playing.png S1E03B Explosion startles Lincoln.png S1E03B Smoke from upstairs.png S1E03B Linc notices smoke.png S1E03B Linc shocked at smoke.png S1E03B Linc runs upstairs to the smoke.png S1E03B Smoke coming from Lisa's room.png S1E03B Linc waves the smoke away.png S1E03B Linc sees Lisa come out.png S1E03B Lisa coming out.png S1E03B Lisa dirty from science.png S1E03B What was that?!.png S1E03B It's science.png S1E03B You wouldn't understand.png S1E03B Tentacle comes out.png S1E03B Tentacle waves at Lincoln.png S1E03B Lisa notices tentacle.png S1E03B Tentacle catches Lisa.png S1E03B Lisa pulled back in.png S1E03B Door closes on Lincoln.png S1E03B Wince.png S1E03B Just keep it on a leash!.png S1E03B Lincoln runs back downstairs.png S1E03B Linc about to grab controller.png S1E03B Linc notices books.png S1E03B Linc hears something fall.png S1E03B Linc runs to the books.png S1E03B Linc sees book pile.png S1E03B Linc looks up.png S1E03B Lily throws a book.png S1E03B Lily stands up.png S1E03B Lily giggling from bookcase.png S1E03B Lily walks down the shelf.png S1E03B Lincoln alarmed.png S1E03B Linc starts climbing.png S1E03B Lincoln climbing the bookcase.png|"LILY!!" S1E03B Lily about to go over the edge.png S1E03B Lily starts to fall.png S1E03B Linc sighs; Lily giggles.png S1E03B Linc catches Lily.png S1E03B Lincoln sees fishing line.png S1E03B Someone's fishing in the tank.png S1E03B Lana fishing.png S1E03B No fishing.jpg S1E03B Those are pets.png S1E03B Linc notices something else.png S1E03B Lily's gone.png S1E03B Linc sees Lily offscreen.png S1E03B Lily toddles off.png S1E03B Linc takes Lana's fishing pole.png S1E03B Lana taken aback.png S1E03B Lily toddling away.png S1E03B Fishing line stretches through.png S1E03B Lily caught on fishing line.png S1E03B Lincoln got Lily.png S1E03B Linc reels it in.png S1E03B What are you doing?!.png S1E03B Lincoln notices Lynn.png S1E03B Lynn dirtying the dining room.png S1E03B Give me that bucket!.png S1E03B Linc chases Lynn.png Out of control! S1E03B Linc still chasing after Lynn.png S1E03B Linc gets hit with a pizza.png S1E03B Linc with pizza in his face.png S1E03B Linc standing with pizza in his face.png S1E03B Linc pelted with waffles.png S1E03B Linc falls to the floor.png S1E03B Lucy with waffles.png S1E03B Lana throwing food.png S1E03B Lincoln in the middle of a food fight.png S1E03B Linc dodges a waffle.png S1E03B Linc runs away.png S1E03B Linc ducks.png S1E03B Pizza and waffles on the floor.png S1E03B Lincoln blocking the food.png S1E03B Linc shields himself.png S1E03B Lincoln looks at the tray.png S1E03B Food stops being thrown.png S1E03B Food painting.png S1E03B Nice food painting.png S1E03B Linc likes it.png S1E03B Lynn with a hose.png S1E03B Gourd flying.png S1E03B Lynn sees gourd.png S1E03B Gourd hits Lynn.png S1E03B Lynn loses the hose.png S1E03B Hose spraying out of control.png S1E03B Luan still chasing Leni.png|"Hey, exterminator guy?" S1E03B Phone line stretching.png S1E03B Leni runs downstairs.png S1E03B Ew!.png S1E03B Luan soaked.png S1E03B Leni ducks under hose.png S1E03B Luan follows.png S1E03B Lincoln runs over phone wire.png S1E03B Phone wire stretches out.png S1E03B Linc caught in the wire.png S1E03B Linc spins in the wire.png S1E03B Linc lifts his head.png S1E03B Linc falls to the ground in mud.png S1E03B Lucy made a diaper fort.png S1E03B Lana yells.png S1E03B Lana throws food.png S1E03B Linc sees the incoming food.png S1E03B Incoming.png S1E03B Lincoln has to hide.png S1E03B Linc jumps behind the fort.png S1E03B Food thrown against fort.png S1E03B Hole in fort.png S1E03B Lana prepares another throw.png S1E03B Diaper wall breach.png S1E03B Lana throws a cupcake.png S1E03B Flying cupcake.png S1E03B Lucy grabs Lily.png S1E03B Lily's diaper sheild.png S1E03B Splat.png S1E03B Lily likes it.png S1E03B Lily feels it.png S1E03B Linc hears Luna.png S1E03B Linc notices Luna.png S1E03B Super max.png S1E03B Luna prepares to strum.png S1E03B Luna on top of a tower of amps.png S1E03B Lincoln running slow-mo.png S1E03B Linc yells Luna's name.png S1E03B Guitar pick coming down.png S1E03B Luna starts to jam.png S1E03B Sound blast.png S1E03B Linc hits the wall.png S1E03B Lincoln made a dent in the wall.png S1E03B Lincoln dazed.png S1E03B Lincoln thinks what Lori said.png S1E03B Lincoln sees Cliff.png S1E03B Litter box empty.png S1E03B Cliff poops on the mantle.png S1E03B Cliff feels relieved.png S1E03B Linc shouts at Cliff.png S1E03B Lincoln livid.png S1E03B Luna still jamming loud.png S1E03B Luna shocked.png S1E03B No guitar playing!.png S1E03B Lincoln takes Lana's weapons.png S1E03B Lana shocked.png S1E03B No food fights!.png S1E03B Lynn on her dirt bike.png S1E03B Lincoln takes the hose.png S1E03B No dirt bikes!.png S1E03B Lisa with chemicals.png S1E03B Lincoln takes the chemicals.png S1E03B Lisa shocked.png S1E03B And no science experiments!.png S1E03B Explosion.png S1E03B Cringe.png S1E03B Linc looks back.png S1E03B Who do you think you are?.png S1E03B Lynn thinks Lincoln is Lori.png S1E03B Lynn laughing again.png S1E03B Sisters laugh at Lincoln.png S1E03B Sisters going off.png S1E03B Lynn laughing.png S1E03B Lynn zooms off.png S1E03B Lincoln dirty again.png S1E03B Lincoln shakes the mud off.png S1E03B No....png S1E03B ...I'm not.png S1E03B Lincoln remembers Lori.png S1E03B Lincoln about to leave.png Convincing Lori S1E03B Lincoln heads for Lori's room.png S1E03B Lincoln dodges a drumstick.png S1E03B Lola stops Lincoln.png S1E03B Lola won't let Lincoln past.png S1E03B Boss's orders.png S1E03B Those were MY orders.png S1E03B Let me in!.png S1E03B Step back.png S1E03B Sorry about this.png S1E03B Lincoln charges.png S1E03B Lola armed.png S1E03B Lola about to swing club.png S1E03B Lola swings.png S1E03B Lincoln unconscious.png S1E03B Lincoln regains consciousness.png S1E03B Lincoln tied up.png S1E03B Lincoln comes to.png S1E03B No I'M sorry.png S1E03B I didn't think so!.png S1E03B Anyone else?!.png S1E03B Lincoln tries to break free.png S1E03B Lincoln strains.png S1E03B Lincoln can't get free.png S1E03B Lincoln sighs.png S1E03B Lincoln sees Geo.png S1E03B Geo!.png S1E03B Geo hears Lincoln.png S1E03B Geo notices Linc.png S1E03B Geo goes off.png S1E03B They're in my back pocket.png S1E03B Geo's ball opens.png S1E03B Geo crawls up.png S1E03B Geo nibbles the rope.png S1E03B Little more.png S1E03B YOW!.png S1E03B Too far.png S1E03B Linc looks down.png S1E03B Linc reaches in his pocket.png S1E03B Linc freed.png S1E03B Linc offering a treat.png S1E03B Geo eats it.png S1E03B Geo continues eating.png S1E03B Lori files her nails.png S1E03B Lincoln climbed through the window.png S1E03B Ha! (again).png S1E03B I knew you wouldn't last five minutes.png S1E03B Lincoln shakes his head.png S1E03B It's been five minutes?.png S1E03B Linc runs over.png S1E03B It's a mad house....png S1E03B ...down there.png S1E03B You got to help me.png S1E03B Nah.png S1E03B I'm thinkin' Lincoln.png S1E03B You handle it.png S1E03B I can't!.png S1E03B Lincoln convincing Lori.png S1E03B Lincoln hears fireworks.png S1E03B Fireworks bursting from house.png S1E03B Or ashes.png S1E03B And?.png S1E03B I couldn't lead Cliff to the litter box.png S1E03B And? (again).png S1E03B I'm sorry.png S1E03B That's all I needed to hear.png S1E03B Lori puts on shades.png S1E03B Let's roll!.png S1E03B Linc follows Lori.png Cleaning the house S1E03B Lori and Linc see Lola.png S1E03B I don't know how.png S1E03B She's an animal.png S1E03B Lori covers Lincoln's mouth.png S1E03B Lori with glitter.png S1E03B Lori blows glitter.png S1E03B Glitter floats off.png S1E03B Lola sees glitter.png S1E03B Lola chases glitter.png S1E03B Lincoln amazed.png S1E03B Lori walking off.png S1E03B Lincoln glitter.png S1E03B Lincoln nice.png S1E03B Linc and Lori come downstairs.png S1E03B See what I mean?.png S1E03B Luan chasing Leni still.png S1E03B Lana and Lucy still food fighting.png S1E03B Lori and Lincoln observing.png S1E03B Observe.png S1E03B Lori reaches behind her back....png S1E03B ...gets out her whistle....png S1E03B ...and blows it.png S1E03B Sisters stop what they're doing.png S1E03B Sisters start cleaning up.png S1E03B Lana carries a turkey.png S1E03B Luan passing Lana.png S1E03B Luna carries her amp.png S1E03B Lincoln amazed with Lori.png S1E03B Brilliant!.png S1E03B You learn a few tricks.png S1E03B Lori gets a call.png S1E03B Lori answers the phone.png S1E03B Okay, bye.png S1E03B Lori responding.png S1E03B Who was that.png S1E03B It's Mom and Dad.png S1E03B What are we gonna do?!.png S1E03B Lori calls Luna.png S1E03B I got this.png S1E03B You got it, sis!.png S1E03B Lori asking for clean up music.png S1E03B Luna starts her jam.png S1E03B Lori blowing her whistle again.png S1E03B Fish jumping for water.png S1E03B Lana gets the fish.png S1E03B Lana puts the fish back in the tank.png S1E03B Lana satisfied.png S1E03B Lisa releasing suds.png S1E03B Suds cover the screen.png S1E03B Leni and Luan untangle the phone wire.png S1E03B Lynn sprays the hose.png S1E03B Water splashing the screen.png S1E03B Kitchen all clean.png S1E03B Lynn in the window.png S1E03B Cliff about to poop on the carpet.png S1E03B Lori scowls at Cliff.png S1E03B Cliff lead to the litter box.png S1E03B Lola ties a bow.png S1E03B Lola thumbs up.png S1E03B Lynn drags the trash.png S1E03B Lola observing the success.png S1E03B Lola sees fishing line.png S1E03B Lola observes Lynn.png S1E03B Lola watching.png S1E03B Lincoln reels in the line.png S1E03B Linc got Lily's diaper.png S1E03B Linc gives Lily her diaper.png S1E03B Lily with her diaper on.png S1E03B Tentacle grabs Lily.png S1E03B Lincoln doesn't see tentacle.png S1E03B Lily grabbed.png S1E03B Linc saw Lily grabbed.png S1E03B Lily pulled upstairs.png S1E03B Linc sees tentacle again.png S1E03B Leni and Luan carry giant phone wire balls.png S1E03B Lisa passes.png S1E03B Screen filled with suds.png S1E03B Lola waving suds away.png S1E03B Lana with disinfectant.png S1E03B Lucy carrying the fireworks.png S1E03B Linc sees the food art flying.png S1E03B Linc catches the food art.png S1E03B Linc got the food art.png S1E03B Lynn carries Luna on trash.png S1E03B Lori walking up to Lincoln.png S1E03B Linc and Lori satisfied.png S1E03B Luna ending her song.png S1E03B Final chord.png S1E03B Goodnight, Loud House!.png Epilogue S1E03B House back to normal.png S1E03B Light shines through door.png S1E03B Light shines on Linc and Lori.png S1E03B Light shines on wall dent.png S1E03B Lori and Lincoln notice wall dent.png S1E03B The wall!.png S1E03B Doorknob close-up.png S1E03B Linc looks at the food art.png S1E03B Food art on floor.png S1E03B Linc grabs it.png S1E03B Linc about to toss the food art.png S1E03B Catch!.png S1E03B Lori catches it.png S1E03B Lori puts the food art on the wall.png S1E03B Dad opens the door.png S1E03B Linc and Lori sit down.png S1E03B Mom and Dad return home.png S1E03B What'd you expect.png S1E03B Lori's in charge.png S1E03B Lori smiles at Lincoln.png S1E03B What were you guys up to.png S1E03B Linc speechless.png S1E03B Just about to play a video game.png|"Oh, we were just about to play a video game." S1E03B You can't say no all the time.png|"You can't say "no" all the time." S1E03B Lincoln and Lori playing video games.jpg S1E03B Mom and Dad walk past.png S1E03B Linc and Lori happy.png S1E03B Linc and Lori look at each other.png S1E03B Lori starts game.png S1E03B Linc and Lori gaming.png S1E03B What happened to my golf club?!.png|"WHAT HAPPENED TO MY GOLF CLUB?!" S1E03B Linc and Lori busted.png Behind the Scenes S1E03B SB Linc.jpg S1E03B SB Linc Lori.jpg S1E03B Linc post production.jpg S1E03B SB animation.gif S1E03B SB animation2.gif S1E03B SB animation3.gif S1E03B SB animation4.gif S1E03B SB animation5.gif S1E03B SB animation6.gif S1E03B SB animation7.gif S1E03B SB animation8.gif S1E03B SB art.png Categoria:Galerias